


To deliver the Master Stroke

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoptable, Labour Complications, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Roger is a good friend, Supernatural AU - Freeform, everyone else is human, fae!Freddie, giving birth is hard, offscreen but bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures but what will Roger be to sacrifice to the Fae man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serious possibly triggering birth complications detailed in the end notes.

Roger is running so fast he can feel his heart pounding in his throat. Everything is a blur. It's twilight and the trees cast looming menacing shadows that occur the forest path. He was in such a rush that he didn't even have time to think about grabbing his glasses and there may also possibly be tears in his eyes. He doesn't fear tripping on the path because it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, nothing but getting there in time.

He had been called upon as he had been clearing away the table and preparing to go to sleep by a frantic Brian. Veronica had been in labor for her fifth time but this time, seven hours into labor, something had gone terribly wrong. Brian had only managed to communicate the basics; Ronnie, Labor, Gonna Lose Them Both. Brian had arrived at Roger's house to fetch him and bring him back to the midwife's. But what good would Roger be? He wasn't a doctor nor a saint, he couldn't save either of their lives. He could just be there to try and comfort John as he would lose two people he cared about so deeply. John would be devastated and never the same again. 

No instead Roger had grabbed his coat and jumped into his boots and headed not deeper into town but out into the forest. For in the forest, it was well known, dwelled demons, faes and trickers. Surely there was some such being that could help them in their time of need.

Roger arrives at the fork in the road, the right side leads to other village and to the market, and the other leads to the stream. Since they had a well for drinking and a pond for fishing the villagers had no dire need to go to the stream. For it was well observed that odd and terrible things happened to all that venture that way. But without hesitation Roger ran without pausing. Deaky was his dear friend, anything he could do, he would do.

Roger runs and as he does, not only dust does he kick up but also the pollen and spores of the kind of flora that blooms where humans don't tread. They sting at this eyes and make him cough. They smell sickly sweet and appear to shimmer in the setting light of day.

Within moments of taking the left path he is a clearing. An unnatural clearing that has in its center a circle of mushrooms. A black cat sits in its center looking right at Roger. Its yellow eyes shine as though with an inner light.

"Please, please I need your help!" Roger cries out stopping a single step away from the circle. 

The cat's tail twitches and its ears flitch forward. It take one set forward and it becomes a strangely dressed man with sharp cheekbones, a strong jawline and wavy black hair. "Well then hello darling, I'm Frederick but you can call me Freddie. And in what way exactly can I help you?" He purred enticingly as he bows politely at the waist. 

Roger was extremely alarmed but he didn't outwardly react but to open his mouth in shock. He was here for this and he wouldn't be scared away. "My best friend's wife, Veronica Deacon, the doctors say she's going to die soon and the baby she's delivering too, I want both of them saved. I want them to survive the labor."

Freddie smiled sharply while keeping his teeth covered. "How clever of a request. What you want is for both of them to survive the labor? How well worked, you sure you won't want something less witty like 'Them both to be well' or 'Them both to live'?"

Roger was concerned of a sudden. He hadn't thought when speaking of how crafty those with magic were with words. What if he had made a mistake? Brian should have come here instead of him, he was the real scholar! He tried to think past his rushing thoughts, imentet dread and racing heart. "I want both Veronica Deacon and the child she's carrying to survive the labor and not die as a result of it afterwards," He tried again.

Freddie just made a gesture as though to casually wave away his words. "Yes, yes. The first time you said it was good enough. I can take care of such a matter on my end, but what of yours?"

"I-I I don't have the much money but between me, John and Bri-" Roger started well aware that he had very little money. It was because he never saved any of it, preferring to spend it all as soon as he got paid but if he stopped his spending ways and pooled together with the other boys...

The fae waved away his hand again, "I have no interest in money nor gold nor riches. I've accumulated thousands times more than you could amass in your life time. I'm interested in the pretty things that can't be easily procured nor replaced." Roger frowned in confusion. Freddie placed a finger under the man's chin and lift those azure eyes to meet his own. "You my darling. You would be my price." 

A life for a life, that could be understood. "For both of their lives?" Roger clarified.

"Yes, now hurry," He made as though to look at a pocket watch despite not having one, "Time is running out for both of them and I can't bring back the dead."

"Yes I agree." 

"Veronica Deacon and child to survive in exchange for the possession of one Roger Meddows Taylor, forever?" Roger nodded fervently. "Then all that remains is to seal the deal." Roger extends a hand to shake but Freddie grasp his arm and pulls him into the fairy circle and slots his mouth over the mortals. With their kiss, the deal is sealed and a thousand bright twinkling lights surround them in a swirl. So bright are the lights that Roger closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Veronica offscreen is having such birthing complications that doctors think that neither she nor the child will survive labour.
> 
> So there's another chapter with the Bohrap boys are helper cats but idk if I'm gonna upload it because then the story would be incomplete. This story and the other chapter are completely up for adoption as I have abandoned them.


	2. A possible continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is only a possibility of how the story might continue. This story is available for adoption with just chapter one. This one is more for funzies with the bohrap boys.

When he opens his eyes, it is the orange of dawn. He gasps and looks around. Instead of a forest, they are in a field next to what might well be the same stream. The sun is just rising. "Welcome my dear to Garden Lodge, my home and now, yours."

Roger looks around until as though emerging from a mirage there is a large mansion. It's the classic architecture of a normal mortal house with a neatly attended to foliage and a strange fountain. The sculpture in the middle is made of white marble and depicts gates thrown open from which all matter of beasts are bursting free. Sculptured are human-like figures that are shown keeping the gates open through heraclian force. Most eye catching is that, rather than clear water, wine seems to be pouring from all the beasts' mouths. He stops and stares in baffled wonder. The artistry of the statues is incredible. It seems as though the creatures could run and leap out at him. 

"Listen to me and it is important you obey me in this, little Eve. You are not ever to drink from the fountain without my permission. I allow no one to drink from my fountain without my leave and have put a very powerful enchantment around it as such that anyone that dare defy me in this way suffer terribly."

Roger nods. He wonders why, what is so special about the liquid in the fountain. Surely it does not grant the ability to determine good and evil?

Freddie then extends an arm to lead Roger. Roger takes a hold of it and allows himself brought into the house. Inside it is very grand. The entrance has marble flooring and giant staircase. There is a red carpet down the middle. Giant baroque paints are on the wall and fancy vases with elegant blooming flowers line the walls. A small dusky grey cat greets them. "This is Rami, he's in charge when I'm not here and he'll arrange to provide you with anything you need."

Roger just nods, too stunned to take any of this really in. Freddie leads him up the stairs and down winding hallways. Everywhere there is fancy furniture that is clearly excellent craftsmanship. It all looks very expensive. And very uncomfortable and unhomely. It feels like a museum where everything is kept just right but no one enjoys or has any fun. 

Freddie stops to open a door that looks the same as every other door, surely this place is bigger by magic than it appeared to be from outside. Inside there is a casual normal looking room, the kind Roger is use too. Two dogs are fighting on a ripped up pillow and downy goose feathers are floating in the air. A cat is watching, laughing softly at their attentics. "Freddie! Freddie you're back!" The brown dog exclaimed excitedly. He lets goes of the blonde dog and jumps in circles around them, wagging his tails and lolling his tongue. "Oh Mozzie, did you miss me? It seems you were entertaining yourself just fine with Bane."

Rami paws gently at Roger's trouser and Roger looks down at the small fellow. "This is Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy and Gwilym Lee. Names have magic so Freddie calls Ben 'Bane' and this Joe 'Mozzie.' There is another Joe in the kitchen."

"Yes well just think. If their lives where endanger and I need to call out their name and I accidently summon the wrong Joe? We just can't have that. Gwilym and Rami are rare enough that they don't need nicknames."

Roger suppose that does make sense although it seems a little harsh to rename Ben Bane. A name that implies such a cause of great distress. Bane is looking back at him. He's a golden retriever and his ears are perked. "Ben, I'm assigning you to Roger. You are to be his shadow," Rami orders.

With a puff of smoke Ben disappears and reappears literally standing in Roger's shadow. "So you ask of me, so I will do." He lifts his head and around his neck is a green collar. "I am to lead him to his room now or would you rather supe first?

-incomplete


End file.
